pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:D Breezy
PS. Ignore any comments by User:Exo Oo and User:Xtreme1ne. They're complete shitters. Life 06:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :TBH you're only mildly above COMPLETE shitter life =\--Goldenstar 06:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::You know what's really sad? I probably know more about GWs(PvP included) than 90% of the people here. If I'm mildly above complete shitter, where the fuck is everyone else? Life 06:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::95% of pvx is shitter though life... --Frosty Mc Admin 12:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ahaha, okay. D Breezy 16:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) TestingD Breezy 02:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Testing 02:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) pokemon images cannot be hosted on this site. You are free to link to them on imageshack or something but we do not have the license or permission from the copyright holder to actually host the images here. -Auron 06:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh damn, alright. that sucks, i miss my abra :[ DBreezy 07:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Styles and breezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Or are you not into uk trance?--TahiriVeila 14:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Dun think I've heard any, tbh. But I'm never one to turn off a genre of music, link me up, and sure :D DBreezy 14:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AExYcNZoF6U--TahiriVeila 15:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty good, catchy too. I'm usually not a fan of that type of music, but that was betetr than msot i've heard, pretty good I must say, :)DBreezy 15:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Your sig Make it darker plox. That light a pink on a white backdrop doesn't work well--TahiriVeila 14:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I know, I want hotpink, but idk how to do it, D:DBreezy 14:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::^FixedDBreezy 16:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) So... Wtf is irc? DBreezy 01:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Urban Dictionary is good for those kinds of words/abbreviations ^^ BLUE LAZERSEat It 01:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : o i c now, Hmmm...does pvx has a server? DBreezy 01:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It does, but I highly doubt anyone ever uses it (I could be wrong though). Drahgal Meir 01:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmmm, Idk.. I kinda wanna try it out, but it souns like msn or aim is better tbh :o DBreezy 01:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: Drahgal Meir 01:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oooo, thanks :))) DBreezy 02:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Np. Drahgal Meir 02:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Damn, no one's on q.q DBreezy 02:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) SUP BREEZY. CAN WE BE BESTEST FRIENDS? PL0X ANSWER ME B/C I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE AND I JUST TROLL THIS SITE. 00:21, 9 September 2009 :STOP MAKING ME LOL, NIGGER I HAVE A FLU AND LOLLING MY LUNGS OUT HURTS --'-Chaos-' 00:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::SHUR I HAS NO FRIENDS, I'M LONLY ALL THA TIEM, I DUN HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE EIVERLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLDBreezy 21:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Since I learned how to jerk ohyah* [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 21:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :leet sigs are not leet, atleast ditch the Focused Anger pic which you can't use in your sig unless you upload a copy of it --'-Chaos-' 08:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still confused, but i did change the pic. * [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 19:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::As in, if you want to use a skill image in your signature, you can't use the file named "Spiteful Spirit.jpg", if you upload a new one called, say "BreezySS.jpg", you can freely use it. --'-Chaos-' 07:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: Better? [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 20:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::You uploaded the image, but your signature still says "Spiteful Spirit.jpg", just change the code. --'-Chaos-' 20:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alright, got it...i think [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 23:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::haha i learned my lesson after a while too. i had like fucking headbutt elite in my sig. just ugly. tbh then pink alone would be sexy --'Angelus' 23:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I dunno, i miss my orginal abra... q.q [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 00:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Today I sat and smoked myself to cancer thinkin' 'bout the dancer at the bar. ··· Danny So Cute 00:23, 2 March 2010 (UTC) :Fuckyes Say Anything! :D [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 00:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::but how was i to know that a crush could just implode 'til it became a grudge, eclipsing every star! ··· Danny So Cute 01:57, 2 March 2010 (UTC) ::: My fav song by them is either Colorblind, spores or metal now. lol, I'm guessing your's is that is why? [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 23:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Spores is a v good song. I'm not sure if I really have a favorite. It's a Metaphor Fool and Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too are both pretty great. Walk Through Hell is an old standby, of course, as is The Last Great Punk Rock Song. That Is Why is a more burlesque-style song, which is some of my favorite music. (Original Panic! was pretty good stuff, for that same reason.) ··· Danny So Cute 04:11, 3 March 2010 (UTC) :::::I can get sexual too. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I completely love Say Anything now, but it's funny, i used to hate them soooo much. I don;t even know why. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 20:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably because other people like them. I hated Fall Out Boy for a while just because they were overplayed. But now they're one of my favorite bands. ··· Danny So Cute 01:04, 4 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Maybe that is why, lol. Idk, i think it was cause i only listened to one song and my friend just talked my ear off about them 24/7. Falloutboy's okay. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 01:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Believers Never Die is an amazing album. ··· Danny So Cute 01:14, 4 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: on;t believe i have that one, i might download it in a bit. still pretty against there lyrcs though, they stole msot of the old ones from American Nightmare lol [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 01:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) All I used to listen to was Say Anything, then I got really bored of them. :/ 03:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) psn; D Breezyyy is that supposed to mean that that's your PSN name? and if so, do you mean like D_Breezyyy? no spaces afaik. ··· Danny So Cute 01:53, 8 March 2010 (UTC) :Yah, Sorry lol. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 01:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) mesmer tomes free. just tell me how many you need. non-elite ofc. i'll probably have a few billion after this weekend. ··· Danny So Cute 20:41, 3 April 2010 (UTC) Someone make me a sig I don't care what type, just make me a sexy type, prefferably with just Breezy, no d, lol [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy's Dixie Wrecked']] 02:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : ··· Breeeezy Breeeeze :··· Danny So Cute 08:09, 5 April 2010 (UTC) :d, Breezy. d. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: lol, I like Danny's, but why the dots? :o [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy's Dixie Wrecked']] 13:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::dunno. you can take them out ofc. ··· Danny So Cute 20:44, 5 April 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I'mma use it, lol. [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy's Dixie Wrecked']] 20:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC)